


To conquer a conqueror

by trxumvxrate (orphan_account)



Category: shhh - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Restraints, Voyeurism, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trxumvxrate
Summary: Ghostbur sees something he shouldn’t.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 37
Kudos: 482





	To conquer a conqueror

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this doesnt rlly fit into any specific canon or anything I just felt like making a smutty Drabble of Techno and Jschlatt   
> Bottom Jschlatt good from time to time that’s all I have to say

Wilbur tried to pretend he didn’t see it, that he didn’t get that glimpse of them in that house together. That he had no idea where Schlatt was, or what he was doing. 

But _god_ help him, he was a mess the moment he saw the two together. 

One of the good things about being dead is he could spy on things quite easily. Turn invisible, stay quiet and no one would know the wiser. 

He’d just been wandering around that night. He didn’t mean to walk into anything. 

But that moment wouldn’t leave his mind for days 

Schlatt, hands tied above his head, laid out on the Blade’s bed, legs held spread by Techno as he slowly pushed into him. 

Schlatt’s loud, shameless moans echoing in the house as Techno laughed at his helplessness, bending over and pressing soft kisses on his throat. Fully sheathing himself inside Schlatt, whispering into his ear and teasing the ram with his cock inside him. 

_ “Techno,” _ he heard him breath, so sultry and desperate, oh  _ god,  _ “ _ Please _ ,” Techno laughed darkly, digging his teeth into Schlatt’s flesh and eliciting another broken moan from the fallen tyrant. 

“Please _what_ , little ram? What do you want me to do to you?” He heard Techno growl, smiling down at the already hopelessly needy man beneath him. And Schlatt, Schlatt  _ whined,  _ he  _ whined  _ for Techno, and it sounded  _ amazing _ . 

_ “Fuck me,” _ oh god, “Fill me Techno, fuck,  _ please,  _ just-“ he gasped as Techno teased him, grabbing ahold of his horns, pressing a soft kiss at the base. “Go on,” he insisted, listening intently to the ram, “Tell me. Beg for me, Schlatt, and maybe I’ll give you what you need,” the other only whined, desperately trying to get some more friction as Techno held him down with a fierce grip. 

“Fuck- I- _shit_ , Techno, c’mon,” he whimpered, skin turning deep red as Techno teased him, “Just fuck me, please I- fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Techno, I need you to fucking destroy me,” his voice was turning all breathy, broken, “Fill me up, give me everything I- I don’t care if it’s too big,” was he crying? His eyes were all teary, “I  _ want _ it. I want you to  _ destroy _ me, Techno. Use me, fuck me, break me, anything,  _ please _ ,” Techno growled. A low, feral sound, vibrating on Schlatt’s skin as he gasped, feeling the other slowly pull out.

Wilbur looked down at the ram. He was- he was- fuck, how could he describe this? How could he even-

Schlatt let out a broken yell, trailing off into a moan as Techno slammed back into him. Pulling at his restraints, screwing his eyes shut and breathing heavily. 

Riddled with bruises and bite marks and scars and-

_ “Good boy,” _

Wilbur tried to forget it. 

He  _ tried  _ to forget every moment of it. Out of sight out of mind, right?

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t shake the thought of it. 

Schlatt, the tyrant, the dictator, the conqueror, tied up and begging for Techno to use him. Whimpering and whining and arching his spine as Techno thrust back into him, broken moans slipping from his throat as the other used him recklessly. 

He-

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

He hated his brain for bringing it up so often, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

He dared a glance through the window, shame growing in his guts but-

Shivering moans and whispered praise flooded his ears almost instantly and  _ god,  _ he couldn’t look away. 


End file.
